eustakiapucherofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fan-Fic: Ojos sin vida
Atención: Este fic puede no ser apto para todos los públicos. No edites este Fan-Fic sin permiso del autor, gracias https://badge.facebook.com/badge/502767213214824.458.2144085103.png =Comentarios del autor= Este fic será como una película, todo lo que ocurra aquí no afectará a la historia de los OC's, si algún OC muere en el fic, puede seguir vivo en su historia. Espero que lo hayan entendido :P Este fic lo iré alternando con el Fan-Fic: That's my Destiny, cuando me quede sin ideas en este pasaré al otro y viceversa, espero no liarme y que disfruten de las historias. A diferencia de mis otros Fan-Fic's este no tendrá capítulos ni colores ni siquiera sinopsis y estará desarrollado como una novela. También habrán objetos modernos como coches, armas, televisores, etc. Detrás de las cámaras ¿Quieres saber las curiosidades, la opinión de los protagonistas o preguntar cosas sobre el fic? haz clic en la imagen y descubre lo todo. link=Fan-Fic: Ojos sin vida/Detrás de cámaras|center|400px =Historia= Sonaba un ruido muy molesto, Mendoza abrió los ojos, apagó el despertador y saltó de la cama al ver la hora que era, llegaba tarde a trabajar. Después de vestirse y prepararse el café se subió al coche patrulla mientras se lo bebía. Cuando llegó a la comisaría, 35 minutos tarde, Police Platinum le estaba esperando.thumb|Traje de anti-disturbios -No saques las llaves, ponte el anti-disturbios rápido que nos tenemos que ir a una manifestación.-Dijo Police impaciente mientras dejaba salir a Mendoza. Cuando salió Police y otros 2 policías le esperaban en el coche. -¿Qué tal va?-preguntó Police mientras conducía todo lo rápido que podía con la sirena puesta. -Se han vuelto más agresivos- dijo un policía. -¿Podéis explicarme qué pasa?-Mendoza no entendía nada. -Tu no has visto las noticias hoy, ¿verdad?-contestó mirándole secamente Police. -No me ha dado tiempo ni a lavarme. -Hay una manifestación en los laboratorios Humane que se ha descontrolado y, si rompen algún cristal, pueden dañar el equipo y causar un desastre medioambiental. Ya hemos llegado.-el coche se para y todo se bajan y cogen los cascos, los escudos y armas con pelotas de goma por si había que disuadirlos a la fuerza. Eran los últimos refuerzos en llegar, cientos de ponies intentaban llegar a la entrada del gran edificio pero un semicírculo de policías lo evitaba, todos empujaban, los ponies envestían y los policías se cubrían en los escudos, asta que ocurrió lo que evitaban, un cristal se rompió. -Suficiente, dispersarles.-grita Mendoza intentando comunicarse con el resto de policías, y lo consiguió. Los policías se dispersaron un poco mientras golpeaban con las porras a los manifestantes; Nick, Police y los otros dos policías que llegaron en el último coche sacaron las armas y empezaron a disparar al suelo, haciendo que las bolas rebotasen en el suelo y alcancen a algunos manifestantes haciéndoles daño. De detrás del edificio aparece el llamado "el tanque", una furgoneta blindada con un cañón de agua en la parte superior y empezó a dispersar a los manifestantes que aún quedaban, los más radicales. Nick y Police entraron a la sala con el cristal roto con unos trajes especiales y unas máscaras de gas para no respirar el contenido que se había caído y taparon la ventana como pudieron con tablones con ayuda de algunos científicos. -Qué es lo que se ha derramado.-le preguntó Police a un científico. -Unas esporas de un medicamento que estamos creando, queremos que elimine células cancerígenas pero aún está en desarrollo y no sabemos que pueden hacer exactamente o si es peligroso.-contestó. -Pues espero que no lo hayan respirado los manifestantes, podría ser peligroso.-añade otro. Cuando salen del edificio algunos detenidos estaban entrando en unos furgones policiales. Ellos se subieron al coche patrulla y se fueron a seguir con su trabajo. Cuando llegó a su casa estaba anocheciendo, el salón estaba salpicado por el color intenso del atardecer. Nick encendió la televisión y, mientras escuchaba las noticias, se preparó la cena. La comida estaba ardiendo así que quiso esperar a que se enfriase pero se durmió. Un estruendo le despertó, la cena ya estaba seca, y fue a mirar por la ventana, se veía la ciudad detrás de unos árboles, vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, todo estaba tranquilo; entonces miró al televisor y vio que estaban haciendo las noticias. -¿Las noticias? Pero, ¿qué hora es?- se preguntó extrañado. Vio en su reloj que eran las 3 de la mañana, una hora a la que no solían hacer las noticias. Entonces se fijó que la reportera de las noticias estaba cerca de un incendio y un policía que no conocía, probablemente del turno de noche, insistía en que se alejasen y no le hicieron caso hasta que algo dentro del incendio causó una gran explosión, esta vez Nick sí que lo vio por la ventana pero eso no fue lo qur más le preocupó. Al otro lado de la pantalla, después de unos segundos de confusión, un pony se abalanzó sobre el policía y casi al mismo tiempo, otro sobre la reportera. El cámara bajó la imagen y la cámara cayó al suelo, la pantalla se puso en negro. Mendoza tenía que salir de ahí. Se subió al coche patrulla y se fue dirección a la ciudad, de camino llamó a Police Platinum pero no contestaba así que quiso ir hacia su casa en el centro. Todo estaba tranquilo, no había nadie en la calle, habían locales asaltados y los bomberos extinguían pequeños contenedores incendiados. Avanzaba rápido y, cuando apartó la mirada del fuego, había un potro en medio de la carretera. Con un acto desesperado de evitar una desgracia pisó el freno al mismo tiempo que giraba el volante derrapando y chocando con una tienda y perdiendo el conocimiento. ---- Abrió los ojos por el sol, estaba en una habitación blanca con una gran ventana y con apenas inmobiliario, en el centro había una cama en la que Mendoza estaba tumbado. Era un hospital, se levantó y muchas dudas le vinieron a la cabeza: ¿Cuánto había estado inconsciente? ¿Por qué no había nadie? ¿Qué pasó después del accidente? Conoció la respuesta a la primera pregunta rápidamente mirando el reloj de la pared, era día 30, habían pasado 4 días o más, el reloj estaba parado. Decidió salir pero algo estaba atrancando la puerta, empujó con fuerza y vio un montón de camillas sobre la puerta, no había nadie por el pasillo, estaba todo por los suelos. Cuando salió comenzó a dudar si eso realmente era un hospital, camino hacia la salida se encontró una gran puerta cerrada y bloqueada, escuchaba unos ruidos de cascos dentro pero en la pared había un escrito en sangre que le hizo parar, "La muerte está dentro" La luz del sol hizo que entrecerrara los ojos asta que se acostumbrase a la luz solar, se imaginaba un aparcamiento con coches o cualquier cosa menos lo que realmente había, un campamento militar, había un helicóptero destrozado en un helipuerto y varios cuerpos de militares por los suelos, parecía una guerra. Todo era tan raro que lo mejor sería ir a la comisaría, el último lugar que perdería el control frente a la anarquía que aparentaba el resto de la ciudad. No estaba muy lejos pero durante el camino no vio ni un pony, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando Al llegar a la comisaría todo era igual que en el resto de la ciudad, solo había un coche así que decidió entrar y, cuando lo hizo, todo estab por los suelos, habían papeles quemados, sillas rotas y lo peor, casquetes de bala. Atravesó la puerta que llevaba a las armas pero todo vacío así que siguió buscando hasta que encontró el almacén donde se guardaban todas las armas en caso de emergencias. Solo había una escopeta con 3 cartuchos y una pistola con 2 cargadores, no dudó en cogerlas y se fue directo al coche patrulla de la entrada, no tenía llaves así que decidió romper un cristal. -Como me pille el almirante me mata- pensó. Una vez la ventana rota abrió la puerta y pulsó el botón para abrir el maletero, ahí empezó a dejar todo lo que encontraba, no solo las armas sino también ropa y una bolsa de primeros auxilios. Casi a mediodía se fue de ahí rumbo a la capital. -Lo más probable es que esto sea un sueño así que me voy a la capital.- se dijo a si mismo. Hiba por la autovía, por el carril contrario porque el del mismo sentido estaba lleno de coches y algún que otro cuerpo. Poco a poco fue frenando, sin gasolina. -Bueno, gasolinera más cercana a 1'5 kilómetros.- leyó. Mientras caminaba empezó a relajarse y a pensar en lo que había pasado y le vino la gran pregunta a la cabeza: ¿Qué había pasado mientras estuvo inconsciente? Ya estaba cerca de la gasolinera, ahí había más coches apelotonados, se acercó a un surtidor e intentó sacar gasolina, nada, entonces escuchó cascos y miró al frente ahí había un pony de espaldas a él, inmóvil. -Oh, genial, otro pony. Podrías explicarme qué ha pasado, también necesito gasolina para mi coche que...-el pony le interrumpió dándose la vuelta, gruñendole y abalanzándose cobre él. Mendoza se tiró al suelo y le paró con as patas traseras, hizo muelle y le empujó hacia delante. En poco el policía se levanto y le apuntó con la pistola. -No me obligues a disparar, tírate al suelo. El pony no hizo caso, se levantó torpemente y fue directo hacia él. Sin dudarlo Mendoza le disparó en la cabeza y calló muerto. Qué le estaba pasando a ese lugar, pensó mientras miraba el cuerpo. Por desgracia no pudo conseguir lo que quería y para lo que había disparado a ese pony, gasolina, así que decidió ir a la casa más cercana, llamó a la puerta gritando la palabra "Policía" pero nadie contestaba, entonces se asomó por la ventana y vio dos cuerpos en descomposición tirados en el suelo junto a una pistola, en la pared estaba escrito con sangre "Son el demonio", Nick no entendía nada. Siguió caminando hacia las afueras pero otro suceso extraño le impidió seguir, una barrera, una barrera de 10 metros de altura que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, debía de rodear toda la ciudad. Entonces escuchó pasos detrás suyo, cuando se dio la vuelta tenía casi encima a un pony con la cara tapada con un pañuelo que le golpeó en la cara con un bate de beisbol dejándolo inconsciente... ---- Escuchaba voces, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, tenía el sol en toda la cara y no veía nada, fue a levantar una pata para hacer sombra pero las tenía amarradas, giró la cabeza y para su sorpresa estaba en una habitación, un pony se percata de su movimiento y se acerca a él, como si se quedasen solos la sala toma silencio. El pony se coloca entre el sol y Mendoza haciendo que solo se vea su silueta. -¿Eres del clan de los exteriores? -Preguntó el pony. -No se que es eso. -Contestó Nick. -No hace falta que nos mientas, vamos a matarte igualmente por estar en nuestro territorio. Nick se pone pálido pero una voz autoritaria suena detrás de él. -Eh, aquí no vamos a matar a ningun pony sin mi consentimiento y recuerda que no estamos como para matar porque sí. -Perdón, Alpha.-dice el que hace unos segundos estaba amenazando. Se escuchan unos cascos y la voz de él tal Alpha cambia de posición y se escucha al frente. -Se quién eres y que haces aquí, pero quiero que me lo digas tu. Habla. -S-soy Nick Mendoza pero no se que está pasando, yo me desperte en el hospital y... -Ya me se esa parte, te iremos explicando lo que está pasando a cambio de que te quedes con nosotros y te encarges de todo lo que quiera atacarnos. -Espera, ¿estas intentando contratar los servicios de un policía al margen de la ley? -Vale, voy a explicarte que está pasando. No hay ley, ¿te acuerdas del muro en el borde de la ciudad? Es un sistema de defensa, la ciudad cayó en el caos hace unos días dejando lo poco que quedaba de orden en cero por eso no hay nadie en las calles, no hay policias y hay un muro. Solo quedamos nosotros. -No te creo, a demás, me encontré a alguien en la gasolinera.-dijo Nick perplejo. -Intentó atacarte, ¿verdad?, eso amigo mío se llama zombie. -Estais locos.-Nick intenta soltarse. -Vale, veo que no entrarás en razón. Que entre.-dice Alpha. En ese momento le desatan y Nick pudo abrir los ojos que los cerró para que la luz no le cegase. Cuando se volvió a acostumbrar a la loz de la habitación vio a una pony que conocía muy bien, llevaba un chaleco militar y un pañuelo en el pelo, iba muy sucia y se veía el cansancio en sus ojos. -Police.-Dijo Nick sorprendido. Los dos salieron fuera y Nick se sorprendió al ver que estaba todo limpio, ni coches abandonados ni vegetación en mitad de todo y especialmente que habían otros ponies, pocos pero habían. -Tranquilo, estos no te atacarán.-Bromeó Police al ver como miraba a todos lados. Un rato después llegaron a un muro con una pequeña puerta, Police la abrió con esfuerzo porque las bisagras estaban oxidadas. Después de subir las pequeñas, estrechas y húmedas escaleras llegaron a la cima del muro. -Fíjate-empezó Police- todo esto antes era el pequeño pero próspero pueblo de Ponyville. ¿Te acuerdas de la última misión que hiciste conmigo?-no esperó respuesta y siguió hablando- Pues con lo que quiera que estuvieran trabajando esos científicos locos se filtró y se escapó. Es una especie de virus o algo así, inofensivo, lo que le permite la entrada al cuerpo sin resistencia del sistema inmunológico,-Nick le mira sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir-No me mires así, es lo que me han dicho, no se ni lo que significa. A lo que iba, cuando está en el aire pero cuando entra en el cuerpo pony se activa, aumenta la agresividad del contagiado y destruye cualquier rastro de inteligencia, por eso les llamamos zombies pero realmente siguen vivos. Los virus están por todas partes pero solo hay dos formas de contagiarte, o respirando esporas o que te muerdan. Lo de la ciudad-suspira- es otra historia. -Pero, yo por ejemplo estuve expuesto a ese virus durante la misión, ¿no puedo estar infectado? -Se empiezan a ver los efectos unos días después de que uno se contagie, en algunos casos semanas. -Pero yo llevaba dormido como 4 días. -En eso te equivocas Mendoza, estuviste en coma 2 meses. -¿2 meses?-se sobresaltó- Cómo... Pero qué... -¿Te crees que todo esto ha pasado en 4 días? Las ciudades sacaron a los infectados a las afueras y alzaron muros, aislandose y creando pequeñas zonas habitadas auto subsistentes. Pero los zombies rompieron un trozo del muro al cabo de un tiempo, una gran oleada acabó con toda la población y con los militares que los protegían, somos los únicos que quedan... bueno, un pequeño grupo pensaba que no era seguro seguir viviendo aquí y se fueron. De vez en cuando tienen alguna crisis e intentan robarnos comida y armas. Creo que el resto puedes deducirlo tu. -Esto... me va a costar asimilarlo. -Lo se, te vas a quedar con nosotros mientras tanto, te iremos contando pequeños detalles y eso. Quiero que sepas que Alpha es el líder, no puedes contradecirle por tu bien. Solo preocupate en que él esté vivo y que cumples sus órdenes y todo irá bien. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que bajaron y se fueron de nuevo a la zona segura. Al día siguiente Mendoza se despertó en su húmeda y gastada cama -Pero qué... Entonces se acordó de el día anterior, los zombies, Police, el muro. -Ah, tenía la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla.-dijo mientras se levantaba. No sabía que hacer, pero unos segundos después tocaron a su puerta y asomó la cabeza Police. -Ya, Mendoza, tenemos que irnos, hoy toca recoger sembrar trigo. Nick la siguió y poco a poco vio como varios ponies les seguían. Todos eran del clan, o al menos eso parecía. -El exterior está muy tranquilo últimamente.-susurró uno. -Es cierto, hace casi mes y medio que no sabemos de ellos.-le contestaron. Nick, sin saber seguir esa conversación solo escuchaba hasta que le metieron a la fuerza. -Tu eres el nuevo, ¿no? ¿El que no sabía que pasaba?-se escuchan risas sueltas pero Nick responde al unicornio azul sin pensar que se están burlando. -Sí, ¿y tu? -Llevo aquí desde que empezó todo, antes era policía de trafico, era yo el que te ponía las multas.-dijo sarcásticamente. -Ja ja, a mi no me ponían multas, tenía un coche patrulla por mi trabajo y me movía con él. -Bueno, al menos aquí no hay coches así que me ahorro mi trabajo.-siguió bromeando el unicornio. -Sí, cierto. Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?-le preguntó Nick. -Aquí todos me llaman Tic. -Tic nos acompañará a todo lo que hagamos a partir de ahora, junto con el resto de retrasados de aquí detrás.-explicó Police. -Eh eh eh, te hemos oído.-respondió un pony color crema. -Esa era mi intención.-contestó Platinum al tiempo que sonreía. Al rato llegaron a un descampado a las afueras pero a una distancia considerable del muro. -Ok, como siempre, vosotros a vigilar y nosotros a trabajar.-dijo uno. -No, tengo que explicarle esto a Mendoza, así que Tic, hoy me sustituyes. -Válgame dios.-respondió con un suspiro. -Ok, Mendoza, cuando estamos fuera de la zona segura nos separamos en dos equipos, unos trabajan en lo que sea y otros vigilan para evitar cualquier-una voz la interrumpe y todos se giran. -Eh eh eh, ya te dije que nada de brujería.-gritó el pony crema a Tic apuntándole con una pistola. Tic le respondió tranquilo- Sí, ya lo sé.-Baja el rastillo con la magia y lo coje con los cascos- Pesado. Mendoza mira a Platinum con cara de no entender nada - Sí, ya, él es Tor, odia la magia. -Emm... hola.-Dijo Nick sin quitar la expresión. Tor le respondió tranquilo, como si no haya pasado nada- Encantado- sonrió. -A lo que iba, si vemos a un zombie le dejamos en paz a no ser que el nos ataque primero, más o menos como en las normas policiales. -Entiendo.-asintió. -Intentamos permanecer juntos, si viene una oleada grande nos vamos a la zona segura corriendo y de ahí defendemos. -¿Qué tipo de defensas hay? -Ya lo verás, ahora socializa. Nick se quedó en blanco. Así que le preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió al pony más cercano. -Hey Tor ¿que tal?- se le queda mirando- esto... ¿A que te dedicabas antes? -Bueno... era guardia de seguridad nocturno en...-escuchan un silbido. -Eh, Tor, sustituyeme un momento ¿quieres?-gritó Tic. -No, no quiero.-Gritó sarcásticamente -Anda y que te den- soltó el rastrillo y se fue. Nick se acercó extrañado a Police que estaba sacando y poniendo el cargador de la pistola continuamente. -Qué pasa. ¿No dijiste que intentábamos permanecer unidos? -Por lo de Tic lo dices supongo. Él se va todos los días a estas horas a un lugar en concreto, le reza a su mujer y a su hija que murieron ahí el dia de la oleada por estas horas. Mendoza iba a decir algo pero Police se le adelantó con otro tema. -Pss, mira enfrente-mete el cargador en el arma y quita el seguro- zombie. -Nos ha visto. -Lo se, no hay que hacer nada, actua normal y con suerte no nos hará nada. El zombie, que estaba a unas 3 manzanas de distancia, giró bruscamente hacia ellos y empezó a correr torpemente mientras gruñía, Nick se asustó pero un disparo sirvió para derribar al caminante. Miró a Police pero la expresión de su rostro no era la que esperaba-Yo... no he disparado-dijo ella. Alguien tosió detrás de ellos y vieron a Tor con una pistola. -La próxima vez que necesiteis ayuda será mejor que avises. -No necesitaba ayuda, esta es mi ayuda.-dice Police gritando señalando la pistola. Luego se dirige a Nick- Bueno, quería enseñarlo más de cerca para que veas unas cosas. A un par de metros el zombie estaba tirado en el suelo, inmóvil así que se acercaron. -¿Sabes? Los zombies no siempre pierden toda la inteligencia, a veces se hacen los muertos o fingen no tener patas para luego lanzarse sobre ti. Entonces Nick se para dudando si seguir avanzando. -Tranquilo, Tor es un tirador nato, no falla una con la pistola. Cundo tenian el cuerpo entre las patas Platinum empezó con la clase de anatomía zombie. -Fijate en la cabeza y en las patas, tiene como... costras, eso es que lleva mucho tiempo infectado o ha pasado mucho cerca de esporas, eso lo hace más agresivo. Fíjate en los ojos, si los tiene rojos se ha infectado por esporas, si los tiene bien ha sido por mordida, las esporas hacen daño a los ojos. -¿Cómo sabéis donde hay esporas y como las evitais? -Es fácil saber donde están pero difícil de explicarlo. Para evitarlas se puede dar un rodeo o-saca una máscara de gas- usar eso. -Ok ponies, hemos acabado.-sonó una voz. -Hora de comer.-dijo Police con impaciencia. De camino a la zona segura Nick siguió pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho, no podía meterse tanta información en la cabeza a la vez. -Hey, que tal tu primer día.-le sobresaltó Tic- Tampoco es que hayas hecho mucho pero, ¿has aprendido? -Bastante, especialmente del zombie ese. -Seh, me lo imagino. ¿Sabes? Siempre intenta darles en la cabeza, así mueren antes y gastas menos balas. -Ja ja, lo tendré en cuenta. Al día siguiente le mandaron a conocer al resto de ponies de la zona. Police y su recién amigo, Tic, el ayudaron. Primero le empujaron a un grupo de 4 yeguas que estaban desayunando en la calle. -Hey, chicas, os presento a Nick Mendoza. Presentate, ni que fueras un antisocial. -Hola, soy Nick, soy nuevo, no se que está pasando en este lugar y antes era policía. -Yo soy Golden y... eh... no me gusta hablar de mi pasado. -Yo Julie, y... se podría decir que era cantante. -Vaya, que pasados tan concretos.-susurró Nick a Police. -Yo soy simplemente Flower Dark. -¿Flower Da...? Yo a ti te conozco, te he detenido varias veces. -Sí, estuvo en prisión unos meses por intento de homicidio en el módulo 6291G, la hemos llevado a comisaría tantas veces que le dejamos hasta usar el baño.-afirmó Police Platinum. En ese momento una voz sonó de detrás de Nick y las chicas se quedaron serias. -Eres el nuevo, ¿verdad? Nick se da la vuelta y ve a una imponente alicornio delante suya. -Él mismo.-extiende la pata- Nick Mendoza. La alicornio le miró la pata pero no le devolvió el saludo.- Solo venía a comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Cuando ya estaba lejos Police habló. -Ella es Beta, la hermana de Alpha. Con eso lo dijo todo. Como si no hubiese pasado nada siguieron con las presentaciones. -Yo soy Starlight, antes era cajera en un supermercado, odiaba mi trabajo. -Deja, te presento a un amigo.-dijo Tic Tic le llevó a una plaza con potros, se sorprendió verlos y más con esas sonrisas plasmadas en sus caras, habían varios adultos y se acercaron a un pegaso que jugaba con una pequeña potra naranja. -Hey, te traigo al nuevo.- dijo Tic, haciendo que el pegaso se girase. -Qué tal. Soy Cloud Rider. -Nick Mendoza. Oye, esto puede resultar incómodo pero...-se señala el hocico. Cloud extrañado se lo toca hasta que sabe a lo que se refiere. -Ah, por la forma, sí, es como... de yegua, lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo. -Este bastardo es uno de nuestros mejores ponies, fue soldado en las fuerzas de Equestria.- bromeó Tic. -Sí, ¿has visto lo que hay al lado del hospital? Eran mis compis de trabajo, solo quedo yo. La pequeña potra interrumpió la conversación. -Papá, ¿ya ha vuelto? -No lo se cariño, luego la busco.-le contestó Cloud con ternura. Nick le miró con cara de extrañado así que Cloud se fijó de que su hija no escuchaba y se lo contó todo. -Perdimos a su madre en un accidente de coche durante la oleada. Aún no se lo he dicho, es muy pequeña y ya ha sufrido demasiado.- aclaró con los ojos aguados. Unos días después Nick, Police, Tor, Julie, Flower y otros pocos fueron enviados a los lugres más alejados de la zona segura para conseguir medicamentos y alguna que otra arma. Estaban en una especie de centro comercial al aire libre, las tiendas estaban vacías y algunos pisos ya eran inestables, en las escaleras principales había un helicóptero militar de salvamento caído, tenían que llegar ahí antes que los del exterior -Bien atentos, aquí hay muchas esporas y los medicamentos puedes estar contaminados.-dijo Tor. -Cuidado, esporas, máscaras.-Police señaló a algo que parecía un nido de abejas de tamaño de dos ponies que salía desde el suelo y desprendía un pesado polvo rojizo. Nick se puso la máscara, la ajustó y comprobó que no tenía fugas. -Cuanto falta para llegar, tenemos el helicóptero al lado.-preguntó Nick preocupado de tener que pasar por las esporas. -Hay que buscar una manera de llegar y creo que por el otro lado se puede hacer.-le respondió Platinum. Entonces Julie hizo que parasen.-Tss, ¿escucharon eso? Tor negó con la cabeza. -Eran como... voces. Siguieron avanzando en silencio, dando un rodeo al helicóptero para bajar por las escaleras y acceder a él por detrás. -Oh, mierda-Flower señala al frente- exteriores. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de los ponies del clan rival "ja ja, mira cuanta penicilina" "Con todo este cloroformo podemos dormir a toda una ciudad" "Calla a ver si te duermo yo a ti". Police empezó a dar ordenes susurrando- Ok, Flower y Tor conmigo, vamos a reducirles como nosotros sabemos, el resto quedaos y venid cuando os demos la señal. Cada uno se acercaba sigilosamente a uno de los ponies y cuando todos estaban listos se lanzaron sobre ellos a la vez sobre los enemigos, cojiendolos del cuello y cortando el paso de aire, en unos segundos ninguno se movía y Police dió la señal. Se acercaron y escucharon un silbido descendente, nadie sabía de donde venía, a los pocos segundos sonó la alarma de ataque a la zona segura. -Nos están atacando.-digo Police. -Dios, mirad.-Nick apuntó al cielo, en especial a una bola que caía del cielo, antes de tocar el suelo explotó causando una luz cegadora y una explosión en forma de hongo. -Por Celestia, parece una bomba nuclear.-Dijo alguien. -Corred. -Se puede ver la oda expansiva desde aquí.-dijo Nick mientras trotaba mientras seguía al resto que sabían donde iban. Pararon de largo la farmacia que después querían saquear, llegaron al final del pasillo y cuando salieron por la parte trasera del centro comercial y, sin dudarlo dos veces, atravesaron el muro destruido que separaba la ciudad con el exterior. Unos minutos después dejaron de correr. -Oh, no- dijo Police- Alpha estaba en el lugar de la explosión. En ese momento un grupo de pegasos surcaron en cielo que venían del lugar de la explosión. Solo 2 de ellos aterrizaron, eran Golden y Starlight que llevaba a alguien encima. -He... he conseguido sacar a Beta, está... está inconsciente.-Dijo mientras hiperventila. -No hemos encontrado a Alpha.-añadió Starlight. -Que alguien me explique qué está pasando- Dijo Tor. -Sabemos lo mismo que tú cabezón.- Starlight le da una colleja. -Vale, vale. Vamos al bosque, puede que manden más bombas de esas.-Police tomó el mando. ---- Nadie entendía nada, no tenían nada y estaban en mitad del bosque con una alicornio inconsciente. Y de repente escuchan algo entre los arboles. Flower saca su escopeta. Entonces ven la silueta de un pony con un fusil de asalto, Flower le apunta y Nick se lleva el casco a su pistola. La silueta se baña de luz y aparece el rostro de Cloud que baja el arma. -Menos mal, sois vosotros.- se da la vuelta y da unos pocos pasos, cuando vuelve lleva a si hija en el lomo.- solo me la he traído a ella. Veo que Tic... -Puede haber salido sin que le viéramos.-Tor intenta buscar otras posibilidades. -Tenemos que buscar refugio.- les recordó Police. Ya se hacía de noche y lo único que encontraron fueron árboles así que encendieron una hoguera e intentaron dormir a ras de suelo. Nick no pegó ojo solo veía como el fuego iba muriendo hasta que un ruido le despejó de sus pensamientos, enseguida se levantó haciendo que los demás también se despertasen. -Qué ocurre.- dijo Julie. Nick le mandó callar y sacó la pistola, todos estaban extrañados hasta que escucharon un crujido y también se alarmaron. La cara de una unicornio salió de entre las sombras, era joven, llevaba unos pantalones desgastados y un oso de peluche. -Ho...hola.- dijo la unicornio asustada. Nick bajó el arma pero Police seguía alerta. -Quién eres, no eres del clan. -Exterior, seguro.- Añadió Golden. -No soy ni de los vuestros ni de los exteriores. Soy de Applelosa, nuestra ciudad también se aisló pero algunos se fueron, se han juntado gente de todas las ciudades que han salido de los muros y formaron un clan enormemente poderoso. Están intentando invadir las ciudades con bombas nucleares caseras... -Espera, ¿bombas nucleares? Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.- dijo Starlight -Sí que la tiene- explicó Nick- Police, ¿te acuerdas que detuvimos a un criminal que estaba fabricando una bomba nuclear casera? Debe ser eso, como son caseras son más pequeñas. -Pero para eso se necesitan materiales militares.- respondió Police. -Es que hay militares entre ellos.-intervino la nueva- Por eso tienen todo eso, saquean las ciudades y unos pocos pueden acabar con una ciudad entera. -¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?- Police no se fiaba de ella. La unicornio abrió la boca pero las palabras no le salen, se le aguan los ojos, hace levitar su peluche y lo mira a punto de llorar. Julie sabía lo que iba a decir Tor así que cuando abrió la boca le metió el casco dentro. thumb|Julie a Tor -Mañana nos lo dices.- Dijo Julie. -¿Mañana? Ella no se queda con nosotros, no la conocemos. -Platinum, dejala. A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, destruyeron todas las pruebas que delatasen que pasaron ahí la noche y siguieron alejándose del que fue su hogar durante todos esos años. Mientras caminaban Beta despertó, no sabía donde estaba y que hacían. -Perdiste el conocimiento por una bomba que lanzaron los exteriores, nos hemos tenido que ir ahí porque ya no es habitable. Le explicaron todo lo ocurrido, la fuerza del clan enemigo, la bomba nuclear. -Dónde está el resto.- preguntó Beta. -Creemos que no han sobrevivido. -¿Y mi hermano?- se preocupó Beta. Nadie contestó. ---- Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la explosión. Habían caminado sin parar, buscando en vano a más supervivientes. Por primera vez se adentraron al profundo bosque, nadie sabía que había ahí dentro así que se sorprendieron al ver una pequeña casa de unos pocos metros cuadrados con una puerta desgastada de madera. Todos los ponies se miraron entre ellos. Nick se acercó a la puerta y metió el casco en el hueco donde antes había una manivela y lo que vieron dentro les dejó pensando. Nada. No había nada así que Nick decidió entrar, y cuando lo hizo llamó a Police Platinum. Esta entró y lhso cara dubitativa. -¿Notas eso en los cascos? Police se quedó pensando y negó con la cabeza. -Hay corriente de aire, así que hay algo más grande aquí. Tiene que haber una trampilla. Después de buscar durante unos minutos Nick encontró la trampilla y la movió. El suelo dejó ver un pasillo de un color blanco impoluto. Después de un pequeño vistazo Nick se dirigió al grupo. -¿Bajamos? No hay escaleras así que si bajamos no podremos volver a subir. -Bajamos.- afirmó Beta. Una vez todos abajo Nick miró al techo, a la trampilla por la que habían saltado. -¿Sabéis? Podríamos ponernos unos encima de otros para subir.-sugirió Tor. -Mientras tu estés abajo... Nadie soportaría th peso.-bromeó Julie. Nick miró al rededor, solo había un camino y lo siguieron, se escuchaban gruñidos de zombies así que todos se pusieron alerta. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo nadie pensó en encontrarse eso. Era una sala enorme con una plataforma en el centro. El camino se dividía en dos al rededor de la sala y se juntaba de nuevo al otro lado, donde había una habitación abierta. Todos estaban desconcertados, avanzaron juntos por ese extraño sitio hasta la habitación, cuando llegaron solo había una palanca en la pared y una mesa con planos. -Para qué servirá esto.- Dijo Flower acercándose a la palanca. Cuando la bajó sonó una voz: -NOOOOO Todos se giraron y apuntaron a la pony que acababa de aparecer de la nada. Todo empezó a temblar y empezaban a salir rayos de la plataforma de la sala. Sin inmutarse de las armas y del temblor la pony se acercó a la palanca y la volvió a subir. Cuando todo se calmó pudieron verle el rostro. Era una unicornio morada, con pelo largo, liso pero despeinado, llevaba unas gafas con un cristal roto y un colgante con una piedra verde. -Quiénes sois, qué hacéis aquí y como habéis entrado.- Dijo la unicornio. -Demasiadas preguntas.- Dijo Nick desconcertado. -Hemos abierto la puerta.-Dijo Beta -¡¿La trampilla?! Hay que cerrarla o los zombies se escaparán. -Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Zombies? -Claro, hago experimentos con zombies capturados y habéis abierto la trampilla, ahora se escaparán mis sujetos. - ¿No los encierras? - Lo hacía, pero se abren las puertas cuando se mueve la palanca.- Mira hacia Flower y esta se encoge de hombros. Entonces empiezan a escuchar gruñidos y varios zombies aparecen del otro lado de la sala. -Emm... ¿cuantos zombies tienes como mascota?- preguntó Julie preocupada. -Unos cuantos cientos. -Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí.- Dijo Cloud señalando a los zombies que se dirigían hacia ellos, cada vez más. -Sí, no podremos con ellos. ¿Hay alguna otra salida?- Dijo Beta -Pff -resopló la unicornio- pues claro. Golpeó el bajo de la mesa y una puerta metálica cayó cerrando la entrada a la sala con la plataforma y se abrió una pared dejando ver una nueva habitación. -Antes de salir tengo que asegurarme de una cosa. Entonces cogió una pequeña caja conectada a un palo y lo empezó a pasar por encima de todos los ponies. -Qué... estás haciendo.- Preguntó Nick. -Tan solo estoy mirando el nivel de radioactividad en vuestros cuerpos. Para ver si es seguro salir fuera. Entonces se alertó al pasar por encima de Starlight -Wow, que has hecho para tener esta radiación. Nadie sabía porqué decía eso pero Starlight preguntó lo que podría ser. -Tal vez... es cuando sacamos a Beta de la zona de la explosión, la bomba podría haberme alcanzado, ¿no? -Puede ser.- dijo la nueva. -Pero yo estaba contigo, ¿no tendría que estar también... así?- Golden se preocupó. -No tiene porque, la radiación actúa de diferente forma dependiendo del pony. -Y, ¿es grave?- preguntó Starlight La pony se ajustó las gafas y miró al medidor de la caja: -La aguja se sale de las lecturas, lo extraño es que sigas viva. Los zombies empezaron a golear la puerta metálica que los aislaba de la sala. -Esto no aguantará para siempre.- La unicornio le da a otro botón y la habitación con el equipo desaparece dejando al descubierto un pasadizo con una rampa hacia arriba. -¿Hacia donde va esto?- preguntó Nick. -Al exterior. Cuando salieron el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. -Seguimos sin un lugar estable donde vivir.- Les recordó Police. -Emm- Mitchel se adelantó al resto del grupo para hablar- Hay una ciudad aquí cerca... está controlada por los exteriores pero son muy pocos. Solo están ahí para proteger el terreno, la ciudad está en ruinas así que no les sirve para nada. -A mi me suena bien- comentó Mendoza. -¿¡Estás loco!? Puede ser una trampa.-Police señaló a la joven asustandola- Ni siquiera sabes si es de ellos, no puedes fiarte. -¿Quién te ha nombrado líder?- la voz de Beta se alzó imponente- Vamos a ir a esa ciudad y no se hable más. ---- Los muros de la ciudad estaban completamente caídos, no se elevaban más de metro y medio dejando ver la imponente ciudad en ruinas de los edificios con enredaderas. -Ok, Cloud, piensa un plan para despejar esta ciudad.-le ordenó Beta. -De acuerdo. Iremos por tierra y aire. Golden, Julie y Beta conmigo. Luego dos patrullas: Police, Nick y Mitchel en una; Flower, Tor y... -Cloud mira a la nueva para saber su nombre. -Amber.-La unicornio dice su nombre. -Amber en la otra.-Repite Cloud-Nos comunicaremos con los cuernos que hay en cada patrulla. -¿Y como actuaremos genio?- preguntó Tor. -Aire, los tejados; los de tierra irán por la izquierda y la derecha de la avenida principal. -¿Qué avenida? -Todas las ciudades tienen una avenida principal. Todos se preparaban, hablaban con los de sus respectivas patrullas y Nick se acercó curioso a Cloud que estaba poniendo el cargador en su arma y tenía a su hija dormida a lomos, no se separaba de ella. -Hey Cloud, ¿como has... improvisado eso tan rápido? Cloud le contestó con otra pregunta: -¿Tu sabes de que está hecha mi arma más letal?- Sin esperar respuesta levanta su rifle y mueve el cerrojo preparándolo para disparar y sonríe- Neuronas. Cuando dijo eso salió volando hacia arriba junto con el resto de su equipo. Y Nick se quedó ahí abajo procesando lo que le había dicho. -Eso se llama mentalidad de Operaciones Especiales.- La voz de Police le devuelve la realidad- Nunca viene mal tener a un soldado entre nosotros, ¿eh?. Venga, no podemos atrasarnos. Las ruinas de lo que antes fue una ciudad próspera se alzaba al rededor de ellos, avanzaban poco a poco con la única guía de los pegasos y de la tenue luz de la luna que a veces se ocultaba en una nube. thumb|Ciudad en ruinas -Patrulla enfrente.- les informó Cloud desde las alturas. Usaban los cuernos de Mitchel, Beta y Amber como radios. -Sí, mira, ahí están.- Police señaló a dos luces que se dirigían hacia ellos así que se escondieron en una pequeña columna que se había desprendido de el edificio de atrás, completamente caído, y esperaron a que pasaran. Eran dos unicornios, de los exteriores, cuando pasaron de largo Police y Mendoza salieron y se pusieron detrás de ellos. Esperaron un rato para ver si podían sacar información de lo que decían. -¿Oíste lo de Ponyville? -Lanzaron el dispositivo, ¿no? -Claro, pero fue mal, era débil, han encontrado pocos cuerpos y dos de ellos eran de los nuestros. -¿Los de la expedición para las medicinas? -Exacto, ya estaban muertos antes de la explosión, alguien los mató y no está el cuerpo de ese pony. -Entonces sigue vivo. -Exacto, hay al menos un pony de dentro de los muros vivo. Entonces Nick habló: -Ok, ya está bien de cháchara. -Pero qué...- cuando se giraron Police le dió una coz a uno en la mandíbula, dejándolo inconsciente, y Nick tiró al suelo al otro de un golpe. -Mira la equipación de estos bastardos, es militar.- Dijo Police mientras le quitaba el traje con los cargadores y el chaleco antibalas. Mientras Nick hacía lo mismo con el otro este se movió y levantó la cabeza: -Hijo de... -Cállate- le respondió Nick al tiempo que le golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo, matándolo. -Por qué sois tan crueles.-Mitchel estaba detrás de ellos, a cierta distancia. -Así es la vida cariño, o comes o te comen.- le respondió Nick. -Nunca mejor dicho. -Police señaló a un grupo de 3 zombies que se acercaban a ellos y les apuntó con la pistola. -Quieta, no dispares.- Nick bajó el arma de Police- deja que se encargen de estos cuerpos, les será más fácil que venir a por nosotros, ¿no? -Aprendes rápido.-Police sonríe y le da un codazo- Venga, sigamos. Siguieron caminando y no veían a nadie pero en seguida se percataron que, a lo lejos, se escuchaban disparos y poco después el cuerno de Michel se iluminó y la voz de Cloud salió de alguna parte: -Han descubierto al otro grupo, venid aquí, necesitamos ayuda. -Venga, vamos.-dijo Police mientras empezaba a galopar. Iban demasiado rápido, no miraron si habían ponies en la avenida principal así que mientras la cruzaban se asustaron con las ráfagas de disparos que recibieron. Antes de que les alcanzasen se cubrieron en un edificio y devolvieron los disparos con las armas nuevas. Entonces, oculto, Nick se extrañó al escuchar a un enemigo hablar a Police: -Veo que sigues con esos perdedores, ¿eh? -Cállate, D.-le contestó Police. -Vas a tener la misma suerte que tus compañeros. -He dicho- Police se enfadó y sacó una granada con la boca- que te calles.-entonces lanzó la granada. Nick dejó de disparar y se ocultó por si parte de la metralla le alcanzaba y solo pudo escuchar: -Una granada, a cubierto. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una explosión y unos gritos. Police se asomó, apuntó a varios lados y se volvió a ocultar para dirigirse a Mitchel. -Todo despejado, Cloud, ¿puedes confirmar? Desde el cielo Cloud dió varias vueltas sobre la zona en la que estaban y después de un disparo a un superviviente de la explosión habló: -Bajas confirmadas. Después de esto se alejó volando. Desde el cuerno de Mitchel se escucharon disparos y luego la voz de Tor gritando: -¡Hey! Necesitamos ayuda aquí, los soldados no son nuestro único problema y nuestras armas no es que sean las mejores. Los tres se pusieron a correr y cuando llegaron todo era un caos. Disparos cruzados. Habían tres bandos: Tor, Flower y el resto; los exteriores y zombies, muchos zombies. Los dos clanes intercambiaban disparos al tiempo que disparaban a los zombies y estos intentaban llegar a la carne fresca que les disparaba. La batalla no solo estaba en tierra, en el aire estaban los pegasos, también intercambiando disparos, tratando de derribarse entre ellos. Nick y Police se unieron a la batalla, Mitchel, aunque con una pistola, se quedó al margen. Poco a poco los enemigos empezaron a caer. Un pegaso calló del cielo, herido, cuando intentó levantarse un grupo de zombies se abalanzó sobre él, no se vió nada, solo se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de socorro del pegaso y después nada. -Demasiados, máscaras, nos replegamos al edificio.- dijo un pony negro de los exteriores. Parecía el líder, se quedó cubriendo a sus compañeros y fue el último en entrar en un rascacielos caído. -Se repliegan, vamos a acabar con esto.- dijo Beta mirando a Cloud, pidiendo consejo. -Entraremos Nick, Flower, Tor y yo; el resto que se quede fuera, la estructura no parece estable. Cuando bajó del cielo entraron, cubriéndose entre ellos, Cloud encendió una linterna que tenía incorporada en su arma. Llegaron al segundo piso por las escaleras y empezaron a escuchar voces a lo lejos: -A faltado poco, no se atreverán a entrar. -No les subestimes, han sigo capaces de atacarnos, serán capaces de esto.- dijo otro. Todos se acercaron a la puerta de salida de las escaleras de emergencia, sabían que al otro lado estaban los que quedaban del clan de los exteriores de esa ciudad, si los eliminaban la ciudad sería suya. -Cuidado, mirad- Cloud señaló al suelo que se veía entre la puerta entre abierta- Está blanqueado, esporas. Todos se pusieron las máscaras -Nick, dame una granada.- pidió Cloud Mendoza se sacó una de las 3 granadas que tenía en su traje militar y se la dió a Cloud, este le quitó la anilla y la tiró por la puerta. -Pero qué... Son ellos, están aquí.-sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando explotó la granada Cloud y el resto atravesaron la puerta para empezar el tiroteo pero un fuerte estruendo seguido de un temblor les paró. El piso de arriba empezó a derrumbarse y todos se intentaron agarrar a lo que podían. Cuando acabó todo estaba lleno de polvo, solo se calló la parte en la que estaban los enemigos, por la granada. -¿Estáis todos bien? Ok, busquemos supervivientes. Todos cambiaban mirando a los cuerpos entonces se escuchó una tos y Cloud apuntó con la linterna del arma al pony que tosió. Era el pony negro de antes, tenía la mitad del cuerpo atrapado bajo unos escombros. -Joder, Cloud, ¿eres tu?- dijo el pony. -¿N-night? ¿Pero qué...?- dijo Cloud bajando el arma. -¿Conoces a este tipo?- preguntó extrañado Tor. -Pensaba que estabas muerto tío.- comentó el pony sin prestar atención al resto. -Hay que sacarle de ahí. Es... un amigo mío.- dijo Cloud mientras se acercaba a él. Police le paró: -Espera, su máscara está rota, se ha infectado. -¿Qué? Tonterías. Venga Cloud, no puedes hacerme esto.- dijo ese tal Night nervioso. -No podemos dejarlo aquí, o lo matas tu o lo hago yo.- le dijo Flower. Cloud sacó su pistola del cinto y le apuntó a la cabeza. -No puedes hacerme esto, soy tu superior. ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! Cloud apartó la mirada y pronunció un "lo siento" antes de disparar. -Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. -dijo Nick poniéndole un casco en el hombro. ---- Era bien entrada la noche, celebraban de una manera inusual la liberación de la ciudad. Habían encendido una gran hogera en el centro de la ciudad, a unas manzanas del único edificio que quedaba en pie, su nuevo hogar. Habían recogido la comida que tenían los del otro clan acumulada. Volvían a tener armas, comida y hogar pero no querían malgastar nada. Tampoco era una fiesta muy feliz; Starlight se encontraba mal, los primeros efectos de la radiación; Tor estaba siendo vendado por Amber en la pata por una herida durante la liberación; Solar dormía bajo las patas de su padre mientras este la acariciaba y lloraba la muerte de sus amigos, Night y Tic y Nick... Nick tenía que vigilar en el turno de noche, los exteriores podrían intentar recuperar la ciudad. Pero nada, la noche fue tranquila, por fin pudieron dormir en camas otra vez, no eran las mejores pero eran camas. A la mañana siguiente se prepararon para una expedición, sabían que el puesto base de los exteriores en esa ciudad estaba en el centro, iban a ir allí para consegir más armas e información del clan. Se dividirán en dos equipo, uno entrarán con mochilas y linternas para buscar cualquier cosa, otro se quedará fuera para protegerles de cualquier cosa que intente entrar. Nick, Cloud y Amber se quedaron fuera, con chalecos antibalas, granadas y una buena cantidad de munición, todo gracias al clan enemigo. -Bueno, y ¿a qué te dedicabas antes?- preguntó Nick a Amber para matar el tiempo. -Era auxiliar de enfermería, también estudié robótica por unos años. -Creo que tienen que ver esto.- Dijo Cloud desde el cielo. -¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Nick, el lugar donde estaba Cloud era inaccesible para él. -Un buen grupo de ponies se acercan hacia aquí y no creo que quieran hacer amigos. -¿Exteriores?- Preguntó Amber. -Lo más probable, pero tienen traje diferente al nuestro.- dijo Cloud. Los trajes que ellos llevaban eran robados de los soldados de esa ciudad.- Son como 20. -Por Celestia, tenemos que atrincherarnos. Antes de decir nada las primeras balas empezaron a llegar y les obligó a Nick y Amber a cubrirse bajo una columna caída, Cloud estaba cubierto en un edificio cercano, en el primer piso. -Vienen a lo loco, esto puede ser fácil.-gritó Cloud desde su posición.- Probablemente tengan información valiosa dentro del edificio, hay que evitar que entren. -Jeje, primeros caídos.- dijo Nick mientras recargaba. Durante el tiroteo solo algunos de los enemigos consiguieron ponerse a cubierto. Después de disparar, Nick y Amber se cubrieron apoyando el lomo en la columna, estaban sudando, entonces Amber apuntó delante de ellos y disparó, tres soldados pasaron por delante de la ráfaga y cayeron al suelo. -Cubriré la retaguardia.-dijo Amber sin dejar de apuntar. Después de un buen intercambio de disparos se empezaban a quedar sin munición. -Hey, ¿por ahí tenéis algo para ayudarnos?- Preguntó Nick al cuerno de Amber. Unos minutos después Flower respondió: -Hay un par de rifles de francotirador, tienen poca munición. -Cualquier cosa sirve. Un rato después se empezaron a escuchar los rifles y los enemigos cubiertos empezaron a caer. -Sin munición, seguimos buscando.-sonó desde el cuerno. Nick se asomó para seguir disparando a los dos exteriores que quedaban y notó tres punzadas y calló al suelo, le habían alcanzado. Vió desde el suelo como Cloud bajaba a cubrir a Amber mientras ella se acercaba a Nick. Antes de poder quitarle el chaleco antibalas Amber calló al suelo también, Cloud mató al pony que se había asomado y se cubrió para luego tirar su arma, no tenía munición. Nick veía todo borroso pero consiguió ver como el único exterior que quedaba se acercaba a la zona donde estaba Cloud con el arma en alto y cuando se asomó a la esquina donde estaba oculto y entonces Cloud le pilló por sorpresa, bajó su arma y acercó el cuchillo que tenía con ademán de clavarselo pero lo paró. Después de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo Nick pudo ver las cosas más nítidamente y vió que Cloud peleaba con una yegua con traje de asalto de guardia real. Todo estaba en silencio así que pudo entender algunas frases que intercambiaban los dos enfrentados. -Estaréis perdidos, tu y tu estúpido clan, no sabéis con quien os habéis metido. -Pues para estar perdidos bien fácil nos a resultado conquistar esta basura. -Te conozco bien, adivina quien ordenó mandar la bomba a tus queridos amigos. Entonces Cloud la tiró al suelo y se puso encima de ella inmovilizandola. -Adivina quien te matará como no cantes.- Le respondió Cloud. -Eres soldado, no vas a matar a una alto cargo enemiga, no ahora. -¿Quieres probarlo? -Me interrogarás, me torturarás y, después de hablar, me soltaréis, o tal vez no lo hagáis porque si lo hacéis os mataré- la guardia sonrió- tu hija acabará como tu mejor amigo sin que tu puedas hacer nada. Cloud golpeó la cabeza de la enemiga contra el suelo, en ese momento Nick se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos lenta y torpemente. -¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Cloud- Repitelo y te mataré aquí mismo. -Cloud, basta.- intentó decir Nick, pero no lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte- La necesitamos viva. -He dicho- la exterior volvió a sonreír- que me ocuparé personalmente que tu hija muera delante tuya. -Estás perdida.- fué lo último que dijo Cloud antes de golpearla otra vez haciendo que deje de moverse. En ese momento Nick llegó donde estaba Cloud pero no pudo hacer nada. Detrás de ellos algún pony dijo sus nombres, era el grupo de la expedición. La primera en llegar fue Police, que se acercó a Nick y le preguntó que le había pasado. Luego los dos tuvieron que prestar atención a Tor, que gritó al ver el cuerpo de la exterior y se lanzó sobre Cloud. Police se lanzó sobre Tor y le inmovilizó para detenerlo mientras él se resistía en vano. Después llegó Julie, hiperventilando y se acercó a Nick al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara de gas que solo ella llevaba puesta. -Hay que reanimarla, ¿y Amber? Nick se quitó el chaleco, le había salvado la vida, solo tenía tres moratones bajo el cuello, donde había recibido los disparos y luego señaló a Amber, que estaba en el suelo donde calló, rodeada de sangre. Julie soltó una maldición. Luego Nick vió como Tor se liberaba de Police, entonces reaccionó y se tiró sobre él. -Ven aquí. Te haré lo mismo, ¿me oyes? Te mataré.- dijo Tor revolviéndose mientras veía que Cloud se alejaba. Police intentaba reanimar a la pony con ayuda de Julie, Flower y Beta miraban el cuerpo de Amber, Starlight estaba apoyada en un edificio con dolores en el costado, Golden estaba con Solar así que cuando Tor se escapó de los cascos de Nick y empujó a Mitchel, que estaba cerca, nadie podía evitar nada, nadie excepto Cloud. Se dió la vuelta cuando tenía a Tor justo detrás de él y le puso los cascos sobre sus hombros. -Eh, Tor, escúchame, piénsalo, quería matarnos, a ti y a todos. Entonces Cloud le dejó y se dió la vuelta para seguir caminando -Cállate, tu no sabes lo que es extrañar a alguien, tu no sabes lo que es perder a tu ser más querido. Entonces cloud se volvió y golpeó a Tor dejándolo en el suelo. -Tu no sabes a cuantos hecho en falta. Tu no sabes... a cuantos seres queridos he perdido. Cloud miró a Solar, que estaba junto a Golden asustada, y luego volvió la mirada hacia Tor, que se estaba levantando. Dió media vuelta y se fue. Mitchel se puso en medio para evitar que Tor volviese a por él. Después de ese incidente Nick quiso enfriar el ambiente: -Qué habéis conseguido. -Pues- dijo Police mientras registraba su mochila- tenemos más armas y munición, tenemos información sobre la actividad de los exteriores y lo más importante, 4 trajes anti-radiación. -Genial, podríamos volver a Ponyville. Pero hoy no,-Nick miró a Starlight y luego al cuerpo de Amber- no estamos como para más expediciones. -Lo mejor será atrincherarnos y rezar para evitar más ataques.-dijo Beta, que acababa de acercarse a ellos. ---- Alguien entró en la habitación de Nick en mitad de la noche pero él estaba despierto. -Hey, Nick, necesito tu ayuda.-dijo la voz de Cloud. -Dime. Cloud le tiró un arma a la cama, encima suya. -Necesito que me cubras. Nick salió del edificio con el arma que le había dado Cloud encima, fuera estaba él. -Falta uno, tenemos que esperar- le dijo. Unos minutos después llegó Tor con una bolsa enorme en el lomo, su rostro era sombrío. Nick se imaginaba lo que querían hacer. -Va a enterrar a... -Angie.-dijo Tor. -Angie.- repitió Cloud con un suspiro.- Esto será trabajo de dos, necesito que nos cubras. Todo fue con normalidad, nadie habló durante las 2 horas que duró el proceso, tan solo se alejaron de la tumba y de Tor durante unos minutos para dejarle tiempo, durante ese período hubo un pequeño intercambio de palabras entre Cloud y Nick. -Es lo menos que podía hacer.-empezó Cloud. -Qué pasó antes para que se pusiera Tor así. -Eran... pareja. Se querían mucho.-Nick no dijo nada y Cloud siguió hablando.- A cuantos perderemos por esta mierda. -Ni idea. ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu hija lo de su madre? -Tengo pensado decírselo mañana, después de la expedición a Ponyville. Entonces llegó Tor y sin hablar volvieron los 3 al edificio. ---- -¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡No está!-la voz de Cloud desde fuera de la habitación despertaron a Nick. -Parte de la munición y los suministros han desaparecido.-Se escuchó a Police. Entonces Nick salió al pasillo y al mismo tiempo llegó Beta. -Mitchel tampoco está.-informó. -Esta pony, les dije que no teníamos que confiar en ella, nos la ha colado.- se enfadó Platinum. El resto también llegó donde estaban todos. -¿Qué ha pasado? -Mitchel nos ha robado munición y a secuestrado a Solar.- gruñó Police. -Corrijo, todo ha desaparecido, no sabemos si a sido Mitchel o ella también ha desaparecido. -¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Starlight. -Buscarlas.-contestó Beta. Varias horas después Flower llama al resto y les muestra un colgante. -Estaba en una rama. -Eso es de Solar, Amber se lo regaló antes de que muriese.- dijo Cloud mientras se lo ponía en el cuello.- En esa dirección es por la que se habrán llevado a Solar. Se adentraron al bosque hacia la dirección que les marcó el colgante. El camino fue corto, por la tarde, antes de llegar al final del bosque empezaron a escuchar cascos trotando, sacaron sus armas y Nick, Cloud y Beta se adelantaron y fueron los primeros en ver a Mitchel corriendo con cinco perseguidores. -No disparéis, no son exteriores.- dijo Beta mientras les apuntaba- No queremos más enemigos. Mitchel pasó entre los tres llegando al grupo atrasado. Police la tiró al suelo y le apuntó con su arma en la cabeza. El grupo de los 5 perseguidores se pararon y apuntaron a Nick y al resto. -Baixeu les armes. Si volgeren atacar-nos ya l'haurien fet. -dice una yegua con una ballesta a sus compañeros. -¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Nick. -No tengo ni idea. -Cloud tenía cara de pasmado. -Yo si que lo se. -dijo Mitchel aún con el cañón del arma en la cabeza. -Police, ya te lo he dicho, no puedes hacer esto, suéltala. -ordenó Beta. Platinum dejó de apuntar a Mitchel a regañadientes y esta se levantó. Y la pony con la ballesta se dirigió a Mitchel: -Son del teu grup? -Sí -Et deixarem lliure per fer de traductor, oi? Diu-les que tenim tot el que les pertanyen. -D'acord. Dice que tienen todo lo que nos pertenece. -Qué putos. -comenta Beta, rabiosa. -Dice que serán buenos y nos lo devolverán todo a cambio de- Mitchel seguía traduciendo- gasolina, 10 litros. -¿Para qué vehículo?- Pregunta entonces Cloud. -Si les atacamos, molestamos, robamos o cualquier cosa la matarán. -siguió Mitchel. -¿Matarán a quién? -A la potra. M'anomene Shayla. Pregunteu pero mi quan acabeu amb tot. - -Están locos. -comentó Flower. -Increíblemente locos si eso viene de ti. -bromeó Tor. ---- De vuelta a la ciudad idearon un plan para encontrar la gasolina que necesitaban. Cogieron bidones de gasolina vacíos y se separaron en grupos, Tor y Nick eran uno de ellos, se fueron a la zona que se suponía que usaba esa gasolina, sacaron una manguera con pera que consiguieron de una tienda de neumática e introdujeron los extremos, en el depósito del coche y en uno de los bidones, presionando la pera la gasolina pasaba de un lado a otro de la manguera. -Oh, ¿en serio? - se quejó Tor mirando el bidón mientras Nick sacaba la manguera -Qué ocurre -¿Has visto la gasolina que hemos sacado? A penas llega a un cuarto de bidón. -Pues sigamos, este coche ya está más seco que una roca. Durante el resto del día lo único que encontraron fueron balas sueltas, comida caducada desde hacía poco así que podían comerla tomando algunas precauciones, armas blancas y poco más. Volvieron al edificio donde vivían y se reunieron con los otros grupos. -Qué tal- pregunta Tor esperanzado. -Nada,- decía Beta- tenemos tres cuartos de bidón. Como no llueva gasolina no sé que vamos a hacer. Matchel resopla- no sé qué cómo nos hemos metido en esto -Y eso que fue culpa tuya- suena detrás de Beta y Mitchel la voz de Police Platinum- Solo hemos encontrado esto- saca dos bidones y Tor silba sorprendido -¿Dos enteros?- Beta no se lo creía -No, uno es de la gasolina que necesitamos, la otra es una que hemos encontrado en un depósito raro rodeado de piezas de chatarra. Cloud, que estaba allí desde el principio, se acerca al bidón y lo mira pensativo. -Tiene una textura y un color diferente a la gasolina normal-Loud huele el bidón- también un poco diferente, no se, el olor me suena. Pero como no es lo que buscamos mejor no la usemos. -Hey, dadme agua ahora- la voz de Julie se acercaba acompañada de Golden- la cosa esa que pasa gasolina del depósito al bidón... -Pera- la interrumpió Cloud -Pues eso se nos ha roto y hemos tenido que pasar la gasolina manualmente. -Cómo es manualmente- preguntó Nick -Aspirando y escupiendo- dijo Julie histérica Entonces Police Platinum llegó con una cantimplora y Julie se limpia el hocico y la garganta. -Tenemos 3 bidones llenos, dos de ellos robados de unos vehículos militares que habían por ahí- siguió hablando. -Genial, ¿cuántos tenemos que llevar?- preguntó Beta. -10 llenos- respondió Cloud seriamente casi al instante, después suspira- cómo vamos a conseguir tanta gasolina, ya hemos peinado toda la ciudad -Sí,- la cara de Police se iluminó- esta ciudad, Ponyville nos recordad que ahí hay bastantes vehículos militares incluido los todoterreno que buscamos, seguro tienen el tanque lleno o, al menos, bidones. -ya nos dirás cómo vamos a entrar a Ponyville después de lo que ha pasado.- dijo Tor. -Tenemos los trajes antiradiación, cabezón. -Sí, cuatro, y no sabemos si funcionan o no correctamente -Pues habrá que probarlo ¿Qué opináis? Votación. Quién quiere que entremos cuatro a Ponyville. Mayoría absoluta, solo Mitchel y Tor se negaron. -Pues ya está decidido-Nick miró a todos lados- ¿Dónde está Starlight? -En el edificio, a mitad búsqueda Flower la trajo porque no se mantenía en pie y casi llegando se desmayó, se va a quedar con ella a partir de ahora -contó Beta -Bueno- Golden suspira- habrá que decidir quienes son los afortunados que van a Ponyville -Tu por bocazas -bromea Tor. -No, porque ahora que Amber no está soy la que más conocimientos médicos tiene, tengo que cuidar a Starlight -Venga ya- reprocha Julie- ya escuchaste a Amber, lo extraño es que no hubiera muerto ya -Y que quieres, ¿que le peguemos un tiro en la frente?- Golden se empieza a molestar -Es una posibilidad -Yo voy- dijo Police ajena a la discusión. -Yo no- siguió Cloud- pueden atacar la ciudad, mejor prevenir que curar. -Os acompaño- entró a la conversación Nick -Y yo- dijo Mitchel mientras los otros seguían discutiendo -¡Ya está bien!- Beta hizo que todos se callasen- Julie, cabezón, vosotros dos acompañareis a Police y Nick a Ponyville; Mitchel, tu te quedas; Golden, pideles lo que necesiten de Ponyville. -Pues analgésicos, morfina, todo el material de primeros auxilios posibles, jeringuillas, alcohol y vendas, eso ya es de primeros auxilios pero para remarcarlo. -Saldréis mañana por la mañana -decía Beta- Golden, me ayudarás a preparar el equipo. Pero antes a cenar. La cena fue animada aunque solo tomaron sopa, hablaron de los viejos tiempos, de como vivían, de qué hacían y contaron anegdotas divertidas. -Me acuerdo de una vez que, no se porqué, con una amiga pasamos de discutir que es más cómodo, un árbol o una nube, a hacer una competición de velocidad aérea -contaba Cloud -Que tontería, no hay nada mejor que descansar en un árbol- dijo Tor -Eso mismo dijo ella- Cloud se rió -Tor, eso lo dices porque no has probado descansar en una nube- añadía Golden -No empecemos... que no quiero más carreras- dijo Cloud seguido de una risa general -Me gustaría verte correr con un traje antiradiación, Cloud- con ese comentario Nick consiguió más risas en el grupo -Mejor sería a los reclutas de la academia policial haciendo las pruebas físicas con eso- decía Police con una amplia sonrisa -Un espectáculo digno de ver -Mmm... que buena está esta sopa- Tor cambió de tema -¿Buena? No puede estar más insípida- repugnaba Beta -Pero al menos es mejor que comer todo el verano lo mismo- le da un sorbo a la sopa- ni siquiera se lo que era lo que comía, me lo preparaba la vecina. -Pobre Tor- decía Flower con sarcasmo- mira, estoy apunto de llorar- carcajadas generales -Bueno- suspiró Mitchel- he acabado, voy a darle la cena a Starlight Cuando Mitchel se fue se llevó la diversión, todos recordaron la situación de su amiga y lo peligrosa que iba a ser la incursión del día siguiente. -Habrá que ir pensando cómo entramos a la ciudad y dónde vamos en un principio- dijo Platinum para acabar con el incómodo silencio que había reinado en el comedor. -Entraremos por el mismo sitio que por el que salimos, el centro comercial- propuso Julie -En el hospital, tal y como lo vi, no creo que haya nada- añadió Nick -Pero hay un hospital de campaña al otro lado de la ciudad y, al menos nosotros, no hemos saqueado las casas de ahí- habló Police -Recordad que en la base teníamos almacenes llenos de comida, agua y medicamentos... -Radiactivos- Julie interrumpió a Tor- No podemos coger eso, es demasiado peligroso -Todo puede ser radiactivo entonces -Di lo que quieras- Golden entró en la conversación- pero lo de la base de Ponyville está más expuesto así que como no queremos acabar como Starlight no te recomiendo ni tocar eso. -Está bien, ¿llevamos armas? -Por supuesto, si hay zombies tendremos que llevar armas- respondió Nick -¿Crees que habrán zombies con todo ese lugar lleno de radiación? Nick se encoge de hombros y luego se levanta -Mejor me voy, quiero estar descansado para mañana -Deja, te acompaño- dijo Tor al tiempo que se levantaba Los dos salen del enorme comedor del hotel donde viven y suben las escaleras, cada uno a su habitación -¿Qué crees que nos encontraremos en Ponyville?-preguntó Tor de repente -Edificios caídos, zombies, polvo y mucha radiación Tor hace una mueca -Bueno, esta es mi habitación- dice Nick al tiempo que abre la puerta- buenas noches A mitad de la noche Nick se despertó alarmado, alguien estaba gritando, saltó de la cama, cogió el fusil que tenía en su habitación y salió al pasillo. Siguió los gritos hasta una habitación cercana, quitó el seguro, la abrió y al ver el panorama bajó el arma. Era la habitación de Starlight y junto a ella estaban Mitchel y Golden. -Te ha despertado- habló Golden- le hemos dado pastillas para dormir y analgésicos pero no le alivia -Qué hora es- peguntó entonces Nick -Las 4 de la mañana -Ah- suspiró- si tenemos que salir a primera hora será mejor que me prepare ya Dos horas después Nick, Police, Julie y Tor estaban listos para salir, los 4 equipados con los trajes y mochilas con munición, cuerdas, cantimploras y demás -Bien, cualquier cosa que pueda ser peligrosa matadla- decía Beta mientras revisaba los trajes -¿Y si es un cristal?- preguntó Tor en tono burlón seguido de una mirada silenciosa de Beta- Un cristal puede romper el traje y hacer que entre radiación. -A partir de ahora me dirigiré al resto del equipo. Ya sabéis el principal motivo por el que os vais, la gasolina, pero ya que estais cojed lo que hos ha pedido Golden. Suerte. 2 horas después llegaron al muro de Ponyville, ya se sabían el camino, y empezaron a bordearlo hasta llegar al hueco del centro comercial por el que salieron la última vez. -Ah, ¿listos?- Police esperó a que todos asintieran con la cabeza y pasó la primera Al poco tiempo llegaron a la farmacia que tenían pensada saquear antes de que ocurriese todo, pero ahora estaba abierta y no hacía falta entrar para saber que ya había sido saqueada. Luego llegaron al helicóptero caído pero los cuerpos de los dos exteriores que ahogaron ahí no estaban. Poco a poco se dirigieron a la salida del centro comercial pero Tor les paró en seco. -No ois eso? Son como voces -Oh, vaya, esto me suena de algo- satirizó Julie -Tu di lo que quieras pero la última vez acerté Y aquella vez también, fuera del centro comercial habían al menos 10 exteriores, 4 de ellos con armas pero todos con unos trajes iguales a los de ellos. -Pueden llevar intercomunicadores- dijo Police mientras los observaba- mejor damos un rodeo para que no nos vean. Tendremos que meternos por esa calle cuando no nos vean Esperaron unos minutos hasta que nadie miraba en su dirección y salieron del centro comercial hacia la calle que anteriormente había señalado. -¡Hey! Vosotros- dijo un exterior armado que se dirigía hacia ellos -No os alarmeis, se cree que somos exteriores. Julie, luego tu le eliminas- decía Police rápidamente y susurrando para que el recién llegado no la escuchara -¿qué hacéis aquí? Esta no es vuestra zona- siguió el exterior -Vamos a apoyar a otro grupo, están siendo atacados por una horda de zombies- dijo Police fingiendo prisa -Ok, os acompaño- dijo el exterior después de mirar a sus compañeros -Emmm... vale, vamos thumb|Próximamente... Fingiendo su tapadera los cinco corrieron dirección al hospital donde despertó Nick. A mitad camino todos se frenaron y Julie se puso disimuladamente detrás del exterior -Dónde están los compañeros- preguntó este sin enterarse de nada. Un sonido metálico hizo que se diese la vuelta y se percatase de todo. Julie había quitado el seguro y había apuntado su arma al exterior y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar una bala atravesó el cristal de su traje y su cabeza. -Bien, sigamos -Tengamos cuidado- advirtió Nick- si aceptó ir a ayudar a otros significa que hay más. Tor se quedó pensando y luego asintió con la cabeza. -¿Y si luego vamos a la zona segura? -Tor, por favor, que esto no es una guía turística. Y ya no hay zona segura. -le replicó Julie. -Ya bueno, la costumbre. -Yep -la terrestre les llamó la atención- el campamento está enfrente. Cuando llegaron todo estaba tal y como creían que iba a estar, destruido y abandonado. Bidones ardiendo, coches desvalijados, helicópteros estrellados y tiendas caídas, parecía un campo de batalla. -Por Celestia, esto es enorme, Cloud sabría donde están los vehículos y la gasolina- se sorprendió Tor. -Seguro que en el garaje, cabezón- bromeó Julie. Revisando los almacenes encontraron 3 vehículos que podían usar y 12 bidones. -Increíble, nos ha tocado la lotería.-Julie se alegró y luego vio un almacén cerrado.- Este no lo hemos revisado. Cuando lo abre sale corriendo para resguardarse de los zombies que alguien había encerrado en el interior. El resto del equipo, al darse cuenta, empezó abatirlos uno a uno. Tor se subió a uno de los vehículos blindados y los liquidó a todos con una gran ráfaga de disparos de la ametralladora que hay montada en el techo. -Bien hecho Tor- dijo Nick alegremente. -Ser un cabezón tiene sus ventajas -Genial, tenemos gasolina de sobra y un vehículo blindado -repasaba la líder- faltan los analgésicos. -Aquí al lado hay un hospital- les recordó Nick. -Cierto, dejemos el todoterreno aquí, lo recogeremos más tarde. Entraron por la puerta principal, por una de las inmóviles puertas de cristal corredizas rotas, todo estaba por el suelo; camillas ensangrentadas, jeringuillas, cristales e incluso puertas. -Aquí todo tiene punta, pude romperlos trajes.- dijo Tor parado en la entrada. -No vas a escaquearte Tor- le dijo Police- pero buen intento. Durante la revisión de las habitaciones llegaron a la habitación donde Nick despertó y donde empezó todo. También la desvalijaron pero no había más que pertenencias de Nick y algunas bolsas de suero fisiológico. También pasaron por delante de la puerta grande en la que Nick tubo su primer contacto con lo zombies, aunque la pintura se había desgastado aún se podía leer "La muerte está dentro" y se seguían escuchando a los zombies en el interior. Al final, cuando ya era mediodía, salieron del hospital con dos bolsas de morfina, 8 jeringuillas, 5 bolsas de suero, tres rollos de vendas, tres botellas de alcohol y algunos parches para los ojos y otras partes del cuerpo. Caminaban en silencio, el lugar que había sido su hogar desde potros para la mayoría ahora les incomodaba, les resultaba desconocido y hostil. Al llegar al vehículo blindado Tor se adelantó al resto del grupo y se subió a la ametralladora montada. -Venga, hay que ir a la zona segura -Pareces un potro, Tor- le dijo Nick sonriendo -Vamos a ver como está eso, tendríamos que haber ido al búnker de Amber para recoger sus artilugios raros para la radiación- dijo Police al tiempo que entraba en el todoterreno. -Pasaremos por ahí cuando acabemos con esto No encontraron a nadie y era normal, el lugar que fue su hogar durante meses había sido reducido a escombros, con suerte veían vigas de edificios de 3 metros, era la zona 0 de la explosión, todo desalmado y lleno de cenizas, aún sin contaminación no se podría respirar el aire por su estado. Iban todos juntos, a pata porque el todoterreno no podía pasar por la montaña de escombros creados por los edificios. Pasaron por la plaza donde Nick conoció a Cloud y a Solar, la calle en la que vió por primera vez a Beta, el montón de piedras que antes fue el edificio donde vivió y por el huerto donde le presentaron a Cloud y a Tic. Entonces recordó a Tic y se separó del grupo pero ellos le siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a los restos de una piedra, pero no una piedra normal, se veía perfectamente como había sido pulida y limpiada hacía tiempo y, junto a ella, un cuerpo casi irreconocible, calcinado y medio desintegrado. -Tic- suspiró Police triste- viejo amigo. -Vino aquí cuando supo que no tenía salida o la bomba le pilló aquí. -¿Os acordáis que este lugar era problemático porque habían muchos zombies?- dijo Julie señalando tras ellos- Pues lo sigue siendo. Los zombies aparecían por todos lados mientras el grupo de cuatro corre sacandoles distancia. Pero los caminantes ya habían alcanzado el coche y perdieron un valioso tiempo disparandoles para despejarlo, cuando Tor entró en el blindado y se asomó para usar la torreta ya tenían a la oleada encima. Gastaron casi toda la munición hasta que ocurrió justo lo que querían evitar. El poco organizado grupo se enfrentaba a la oleada de frente y no se dieron cuenta que por detrás venían cuatro zombies que alcanzaron el todoterreno y atacaron a Tor, este intentó defenderse metiéndose en el todoterreno. Cuando Police se dió cuenta abrió la puerta del vehículo para quitarle a Tor todos los zombies de encima. -Ya está bien, cubridme- Police abrió todas las puertas y arrancó el coche- Julie, Nick, dentro. Mientras seguían disparando a quemarropa los dos entraron cerrando las puertas y Police aceleró alejándose del lugar. -¿Cómo estás Tor?- preguntó Police mientras conducía. -Me han roto el traje y...- se toca el lomo y suelta un gemido de molestia- me han mordido. A esto siguió una cara de preocupación de todos, aún no había cura conocida a la infección por lo que si Tor estaba infectado se iba a convertir sí o sí en un zombie. -No me encuentro muy bien- dijo Tor débilmente. -No te preocupes, seguro no es nada. -No que va, me sangra el lomo y la herida tiene forma de mandíbula.- Tras una incómoda pausa Tor vuelve a hablar- Julie, átame las patas y tapame la boca con algo. -No lo haré, el virus tarda días en hacer efecto.-le respondió Julie con la voz rota y los ojos húmedos. -Solo a veces, otras veces en horas. -Julie- dijo Nick desde el asiento delantero- será mejor que lo hagas. Beta y Flower esperaban en la entrada a los exploradores -Todoterreno blindado- gritó Beta al reconocer la mancha que levantaba polvo en el horizonte. Cuando se acercó el todoterreno sin atacarles comprendieron que era aliado. Y lo confirmaron al ver que de el se bajaban Police y Nick, ya sin los trajes puestos, después baja Julie con la cara larga cargando a Tor inmovilizado. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿¿Ha hablado demasiado durante el viaje?- bromeó Beta mientras se reía. -Le ha mordido un zombie- dijo Julie con seriedad y medio enfadada. Las risas desaparecieron al instante y todas las miradas se dirigían a Tor, que inmovilizado camino a su habitación y futura cárcel, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. -Destaparle la boca hasta mañana,- ordenó Beta- luego le ataremos y le encerraremos en su habitación. Rápidamente Julie le quitó el bozal improvisado de tela del hocico y justo lo hizo Tor replicó. -Beta, es muy arriesgado. Podría infectaros en cualquier momento. -No eres un animal, Tor, te mantendré así hasta que ya no sea seguro. Todo está bajo mi responsabilidad. Aún con las réplicas, esta vez dirigidas a Julie para que le volviese a poner el bozal, Tor fue liberado. Mientras tanto Police cogió una bolsitacon un líquido amarillento y se la acercó a Golden. -¿Dónde está Starlight? Tenemos lo que necesita. La respuesta vino de Flower. -Ya no la necesita, ha muerto. Police soltó una maldición. ---- Nick se despertó por el ruido de los trotes que sonaban por el pasillo. Cogió su arma y salió al pasillo donde vió a Mitchel correr y, con la posibilidad de estar bajo ataque, Nick la siguió hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Tor, la puerta estaba abierta, la ventana también, Golden estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un mordisco en la pata delantera izquierda, rodeada de sangre especialmente en la pared y Police, Julie, Cloud, Beta y Flower alterados -Al fin llegasteis, quedaos con Golden, nosotros iremos a buscar a Tor- dicho esto Beta salió seguida de los los otros cuatro dejando a Nick con Mitchel y el cuerpo ensangrentado de Golden. -¿Me podrías explicar que ha pasado?- preguntó Nick -Por lo que ha dicho Beta y la pata de Golden diría que Tor ha terminado de transformarse y ha mordido a Golden que estaba de guardia. Nick se quedó pensando, la noche anterior no durmió suficiente y esta tampoco parece que lo vaya a hacer, estaba somnoliento. Solo un movimiento de Golden hizo que se despertase y se alejase de ella. -Como me duele la cabeza- dijo la infectada con dificultad- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Tor te ha mordido- dijo Mitchel bruscamente seguido de un suspiro de Golden. Hubo un silencio durante un par de minutos para procesarlo todo, luego golden inspeccionó su herida, bastante profunda, antes de vendarla con ayuda de Mitchel mientras Nick registraba la habitación de Tor. En el armario no encontró nada más que sus armas, el traje antiradiación roto, un chaleco, granadas, fotos de Angie de antes de la llegada de los zombies y una especie de diario desgastado lleno de apuntes y fotos que Nick no quiso abrir para respetar la intimidad de su amigo. Luego miró debajo de la cama y vió dos maletines negros y desgastados, uno de ellos más grande que el otro, los sacó curioso. Primero abrió el pequeño, era una colección de discos negros de vinilo, sin indicaciones y completamente desgastados y doblados aunque cuidados con esmero. El segundo maletín era un pequeño reproductor, este más cuidado que los discos, no funcionaba con nada eléctrico, solo con una especie de manivela. Nick colocó con cuidado el disco en mejores condiciones que encontró y le dio poco a poco a la manivela hasta que empezó a sonar la canción, estaba llena de estática, con cortes y el sonido típico del vinilo. La canción antigua que sonaba hacía que el ambiente fuera menos trágico de lo que ya era, a pesar de ser una canción que no pegaba y era algo molesta por la distorsión causada por la edad nadie puso objeciones cuando Nick la puso. Oh yeah I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around I'm never in one place I roam from town to town And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl I hop right into that car of mine and ride around the world 'Cause I'm a wanderer Yeah a wanderer I roam around, around, around... 'Cause I'm a wanderer Yeah a wanderer I roam around, around, around... 'Cause I'm a wanderer... Yeah a wanderer Entonces llegó el grupo que buscaba a Tor fatigado. -No hemos encontrado a Tor, será mejor que hagamos guardia- dijo Police mirando cansada a Nick- ¿la haces tu? Nick asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a la derecha de la puerta, el lado contrario del que estaba la mancha de sangre y Golden, a la que estaban amordazando en su habitación. Nick estuvo toda la noche despierto, meditado mientras escuchaba una y otra vez la misma canción. ta habían muerto Starlight, Amber, Tic, un amigo de Cloud, la pareja de Cloud, la familia de Tic, la pareja de Tor, el policía que estaba en el lado de los exteriores y Tor y Golden estaban infectados ya. ¿Cuantos más iban a morir?¿Quién iba a ser el siguiente? Podía ser Police, Mitchel... él mismo. Tal vez nadie se salve y la raza pony se extinga. Al día siguiente se reunieron en la recepción del hotel, como siempre, solo que esta vez sin Tor, Starlight ni Golden. -Vale- empezó Beta- tenía pensado no asistir a la entrega pero debido a estas... bajas inesperadas iré con vosotros a entregar la gasolina. Police, te quedarás cuidando de Golden, el resto cojed 10 bidones de gasolina y marchando. Flower, Beta, Nick, Mitchel, cloud y Julie salieron con los bidones hacia el bosque dirección donde encontraron a Shaila pero, cuando llegaron, no había nadie y Mitchel les guió dirección a la base de Shaila. Continuará... ¿Te está gustando la historia? Pues no dudes en seguirnos en Facebook. Notificación de actualizaciones, ideas del escritor, votaciones de los lectores, etc. ' '¡¡¡INCLUSO PUEDES DAR RECOMENDACIONES U OPINIONES!!! https://www.facebook.com/ficojossinvida/ ''